


Two Spoons

by witchGender



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchGender/pseuds/witchGender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu and Lucy decide to have an ice cream date, but ice cream isn't the only sweet treat that catches their eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Spoons

“Lucy, come on, how long are you gonna be in there?” Natsu whined, leaning against the door of his girlfriend's bathroom. They were in her apartment, it was almost three o'clock in the middle of July, and it was fucking sweltering. Natsu didn't normally mind hot weather, but seeing as Lucy's apartment lacked air conditioning, he felt close to death. He'd even removed his father's scarf from around his neck and used it as a belt to hold his jeans up.

 

“I'm coming okay, looking perfect takes time!” Lucy tutted from the other side of the door. Natus grumbled under his breath, a mix of swear words and phrases like “But you always look beautiful...”

 

“What was that?”

 

“Nothing!” Time ticked by and after ten more minutes of waiting, the door opened. “Finally! I was beginning to think you'd... ne... ver..” The sentence died in Natsu's throat as he turned and saw Lucy clearly. She'd done her hair up in a slightly messy bun, her eyeliner included a little star on her left cheek, and her lips were painted with a shade of pink that made her blue eyes pop. She giggled and twisted a little, her white pleated skirt swaying. “Like what you see?” She winked at her blushing, stuttering boyfriend.

 

“Uh, yeah! Geez, Lucy, you look...” He scrambled for words. He never had been one for giving compliments. “... Awesome!” Dammit, that wasn't what he was going for at all! No harm done though, Lucy seemed to understand, seeing as she just giggled and kissed Natsu's cheek in response.

 

“Glad you think so. Come on, let's go get ice cream!”

 

 

 

 

It was a good thing the walk to Cold Stone was short, because the heat outside was even worse than inside. Lucy would've been happy to drive them in her lovely, air-conditioned Mini Cooper, but Natsu couldn't handle even the shortest of car rides, and getting sick right before an ice cream date was not a pleasant idea for either of them. So they walked, the July sun beating down on them, both too overheated to handle any physical contact beyond holding hands. It made Lucy a little sad, she loved cuddling up under Natsu's arm. She guessed that would just have to wait until winter.

 

Both of them sighed with relief when Natsu pushed open the ice cream shop's door and felt the cold air wash over them. They hurried inside, relieved to see the shop was mostly empty. Natsu bolted to the menu, dragging Lucy behind him.

 

“Slow down you jerk, I have heels on!” she said huffily.

 

“Heh, sorry!” Natsu flashed Lucy a grin that made the pout melt off her face. Dammit, how did he always do that? It wasn't fair, a smile like that should be illegal.

 

“So, what're you getting?” Natsu asked, completely unaware of the affect he'd had on Lucy. But that was usually the case.

 

“Oh, I guess that strawberry one looks pretty good. The one with the chocolate shavings. What about you?”

 

“Funny, I was thinking the same thing! Wanna share one?” They smiled at each other, and Lucy sighed, taking his hand and kissing his cheek.

 

“Sounds perfect.” She giggled at the faint blush that arose in his cheeks and tugged him towards the counter. There was a young man waiting behind it, who seemed more dressed for the outdoors than the inside, seeing as his coworkers were all wearing long sleeves, but he was sporting a tank top. He straightened slightly as Lucy came up to the counter.

 

“What can I get for you?” He had an accent Lucy couldn't quiet place, but it was nice.

 

“The strawberry swirl dream, please. That's all. Two spoons though.” She smiled politely and the young man nodded, quickly getting to work. Lucy watched idly as a scooped the ice cream onto the freezing cold metal counter and started to mix ingredients in. Sprinkles, mini gumdrops, extra strawberry sauce. He moved so fast it was a bit hard to keep up. Lucy found herself eyeing the man's arms, noticing how muscular they were. Not overly so, but enough to be nice and noticeable. She wondered if he did wrestling, like Natsu did. Her mind quickly supplied her with a mental image of them wrestling _together_ , which she quickly pushed out of her mind.

 

“What's your name?” she asked, realizing he didn't have a nametag.

 

“Gray.” he said shortly, but when he glanced up from his work she saw he was smiling. “Weird name, I know.”

 

“I like it, it's different.” she hummed, twisting a loose strand of hair around her finger. She glanced at Natsu, planning to ask him if he wanted to go back to her place for a movie after their date, but was surprised to see he was rather occupied watching Gray work. Actually, he had the same, slightly out of focus, admiring gaze she'd probably had on a few moments before. She grinned to herself, a plan forming in the back of her mind.

 

When the ice cream was done, Lucy tugged Natsu down to the end of the counter where the register was. A smiling lady with a black pixie cut and a brown shirt rang them up. As Natsu handed over the money, Lucy leaned in a whispered.

 

“Hey, would you happen to know if Gray is single?” The question was met with a look of surprise and a laugh from the lady.

 

“Yes, but who's asking? I'm his mother, I can't just give info out to anyone.” Lucy flushed slightly, mentally kicking herself.

 

“Oh, uh, my name's Lucy. This is Natsu.” Speaking of Natsu, he looked confused as hell.

“Lucy, you're not thinking of-”

 

“Why not? I saw you eyeing him up. Dreamy, isn't he?” She giggled at Natsu's expression, and to her surprise, so did Gray's mother.

 

“Well you two certainly don't seem like bad types. I'll tell you what, I'll tell Gray to go on his break and you can make a move then. I warn you, he's a bit of a complainer. And he smokes.” The woman gave Lucy a happy smile. Natsu looked between them and groaned.

 

“Luc, you sure?”

 

“Hey, just because you couldn't be smooth to save your life doesn't mean I can't flirt!” She took Natsu's card back and thanked Gray's mother, who introduced herself as Ur. Once Lucy and Natsu were seated, they watched from the corners of their eyes as Ur walked over to Gray and tapped his shoulder. They quickly exchanged words, and Gray nodded, setting down his tools and washing his hands. When he came out from behind the counter, Lucy stood.

 

“Hey Gray, hold up!” she called across the shop, hurrying up to his side. “Where are you off to?”

 

“... Outside to have a smoke?” He looked slightly puzzled.

 

“But it's so hot out! Come on, come share our ice cream with us, it's probably better for you anyway.” She looped an arm through his and turned him around. Gray blinked in surprise.

 

“Uh, sure, but won't your boyfriend mind?”

 

“My boyfriend and I have a similar taste in guys.” She winked, and Gray blushed. She was pleased, it looked good on him. He glanced at Natsu, who smiled and waved, and the blush seemed to deepen slightly.

 

“Uh...” he stammered. “But... I only gave you guys two spoons.”

 

“No big!” she said happily, tugging him towards the table. “You can borrow mine, as long as you let me feed you a couple bites.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> First Fairy Tail fic! I love this trio, really not enough love for them in the fandom. And yes, Gray can still be broody and angsty, even if Ur is still alive and this is a happy AU. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
